Red Honey
by myFIRSTLOVEisLIE
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin dihormati disekolah, lebih tepatnya terkenal" /YoonMin/BTS


Enjoy!

.

.

Musim panas akan tiba, dimana sekolah akan menyelenggarakan liburan bersama. Para siswa pun sudah mulai menyiapkan rencana, "mau bawa apa ya nanti?", "nanti ada acara apa ya?", "semoga liburan kali ini menyenangkan". hampir semuanya berpikiran seperti itu. Tidak hanya siswa, guru-guru pun ikut menyibukkan diri untuk liburan juga.

Kim Namjoon , seorang kepala sekolah disebuah Sekolah. Dia yang biasanya mengatur peraturan sekolah atau membuat rencana. Tentu saja, semua itu demi sekolah menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dia biasanya bergaya dengan memakai kacamata khas seorang guru bijaksana dan memamerkan senyumnya kesiapapun yang menyapanya. Tidak lupa, membawa sebuah rotan dibalik punggungnya bersama dengan kedua tangannya. Apalagi kalo bukan gunanya untuk memukul kepala siswa-siswa yang nakal. Aneh, jika ada yang bilang _**aku belum pernah melihatnya marah, serius.**_ Tapi, itulah faktanya. Satu lagi, dia tidak pernah memukul kepala siswa dengan keras, hebatnya tidak ada yang mau melakukan kesalahan setelah bertemu dengannya. Saat menasehati muridnya pun dia berkata dengan kata lembut dan sopan. Iri atau sirik jika ada murid yang tidak suka dengan tindakkan anehnya itu. Bukankah itu namanya "guru favorit"? baik, tidak pernah berkata kasar dan tegas. Jarang juga, kepala sekolah berkelakuan seperti itu.

Selasa pagi, Namjoon memergoki seorang siswa yang merokok dibelakang sekolah. Seperti biasa, dia hanya menasehatinya baik-baik. Siswa yang dipergoki itu malah terlihat santai tanpa takut. Kalo gurunya begitu, memang susah membuat siswa takut.

"hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Merokok?" Tanya Namjoon setelah dia berjalan mendekati siswa itu.

"kenapa, tidak boleh?" jawab siswa itu tanpa menghentikan acara merokoknya.

"bukankah kamu adalah siswa pindahan? Ternyata ini masalahnya kenapa kamu dipindahkan." Kata Namjoon sambil memukul pelan rotan ditelapak tangan satunya.

"-aish! Berisik sekali!" siswa itu membuang rokoknya kesembarang tempat dan melangkah meninggalkan kepala sekolah yang menurutnya berisik itu.

"berhenti" perintah Namjoon. Anak itu tidak mengacuhkan perintahnya, tapi tiba kedua kalinya dia berhenti. Karena sang guru berteriak lebih keras.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Namjoon

"kenapa? Kau akan memindahkanku kesekolah lain lagi. Aku sudah muak-"

"tidak. Aku akan menjadikanmu orang terhormat disekolah ini. Tawaran yang bagus bukan?" tawar Namjoon sambil menyeringai dibalik senyumannya.

"benarkah?" Tanyanya meminta penjelasan

"tidak percaya? Datanglah keruanganku setelah jam terakhir pelajaran. Dan namamu?" Tanya Namjoon lagi

"Min Yoongi. Baiklah." Pembicaraan berakhir setelah mereka benar-benar pergi.

Jam 4.22, Yoongi duduk dikelasnya, tidak menghiraukan guru yang sedang sibuk menjelaskan pelajaran dikelasnya. Dia malah duduk suntuk dibelakang pojok kanan. Sambil menatap keluar jendela, melihat lapangan yang basah karena hujan tadi. Matanya kembali menatap jam didepan kelas, berpikir untuk pergi tepat waktu.

" _bagus, delapan menit lagi"_ setelah itu, dikembali menatap keluar jendela.

Melamun tidak jelas hingga akhirnya dia tersadar ada seseorang yang sedang memanggilnya. Seorang teman yang duduknya tidak begitu jauh darinya, _menoel-noel_ lengannya dengan penggaris. Yang diganggu menoleh kearahnya.

"hey.. hey.." panggil orang itu dengan nada bisik.

"…" balas Yoongi datar

"bolehkah aku meminjam catatanmu? Aku tertidur tadi" katanya masih dengan bisikan-bisikan.

"… aku tidak mencatat" balas Yoongi

"aigo, pelit sekali" kata orang itu lagi. Sambil terus _menoel-noel_ Yoongi dengan penggarisnya.

Tidak sadar guru didepan terus memperhatikannya dan dia meneriaki siswa yang mengganggu Yoongi tadi. Teriakan gurunya itu berhasil membuatnya terperanjak dan menjatuhkan penggarisnya.

"JUNG HOSEOK! SEDANG APA KAU? KALO TIDAK MAU BELAJAR, KELUAR SEKARANG!" teriak guru itu. Siswa yang bernama Jung hoseok itu pun keluar kelas. Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak peduli.

" _-ckck"_ katanya pelan.

Pelajaran sudah berakhir, Yoongi keluar kelas setelah semua murid keluar. Sengaja, agar tidak ada yang curiga. Lalu, dia berjalan keluar menuju ruang kepala sekolah, seperti yang diperintahkan.

Yoongi mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu sebelum orang didalam mengizinkannya masuk. Seperti biasanya kepala sekolah, meja yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen dan sebuah komputer. Yoongi masuk dan langsung duduk disofa yang sudah disediakan.

"Min Yoongi, kau mematuhiku, rupanya" kata Namjoon yang juga duduk disofa utama.

"ck, ayolah. Aku tidak suka basa-basi" Yoongi terlihat terburu-buru

"kau benar-benar ingin dihormati disekolah ini?" Tanya Namjoon memastikan. Alhasil, membuat Yoongi emosi.

"maaf, kalo anda hanya ingin bermain-main denganku, lupakan." Yoongi mulai beranjak dari duduknya, membenarkan tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"tunggu, kau mengira aku hanya bermain-main? Anda salah besar anak muda. Padahal aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau dapat menepati janji dan benar, kau lakukan"

"beris—"

"datanglah kerumahku malam ini dan akan ku tunjukkan caranya" secarik kertas dari belakang Kepala Sekolah itu terbang langsung mengarah ke Yoongi yang otomatis menadahkan tangan kanannya.

Yoongi terkejut sedikit ketika menyadari kertas tadi melayang bukan dilempar. Dia pun segera keluar. Dilihatnya kembali kertas tadi. Terukir senyuman disana.

" _jjah! Tidak begitu jauh."_ Batinnya.

Malam sudah tiba, anak muda bermarga Min ini sudah sampai didepan rumah sang Kepala sekolah. Lalu, dia melihat disekeliling pagar dan menekan bel. Bel pertama tidak ditanggapi, bel kedua juga tidak ditanggapi, Yoongi menekan-nekan terus hingga speaker yang terletak diatas bel itu bersuara.

"Hei.! Sabar! Tunggu, ini siapa?" suara itu bukan dari kepala sekolah. Yoongi kembali memeriksa alamat yang tertera disurat kecil itu. _"ini, benar."_

"aku Min Yoongi. Apa ini rumahnya Guru Kim?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menekan tombol aktif disebelah Speaker.

"oh, bentar. _Ayah, ada seseorang mencarimu!_ Bentar ya Min-ssi" jawabnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, sang pemilik yang bernama Kim ini bersuara.

"Min Yoongi?" katanya melalui speaker.

"Kepsek, bisakah biarkan aku masuk dulu. Aku bisa mati kedinginan disini" kata Yoongi. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pintu gerbang terbuka dan tuan Kim berdiri disana.

Dia mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk. Dia membiarkan Yoongi duduk dulu diruang tamu sementara dia menunggu pelayan membawakan susu hangat untuknya. Tanpa bertanya, Yoongi segera meneguk susu itu.

"haus ya?" Tanya Namjoon

"kenapa lama sekali? Lupakan. Cepat kasi tau agar aku lebih dikenal disekolah." Pinta Yoongi

"bukannya jadi anak nakal, sudah cukup dikenal banyak orang? Apa ada yang kurang?" Tanya Namjoon

"aku ingin berubah. Kini aku hidup sendiri, orangtuaku meninggalkanku. Jadi tolong… aku juga harus memikirkan masa depan ku" kata Yoongi

"oh benarkah? Lalu, kenapa kamu merokok tadi?" Namjoon menyindirnya

"aku..aku hanya ingin menyenangkan diriku sejenak. Jadi, cepat beri tau aku" pinta Yoongi lagi.

Namjoon tetap diam setelah mendengar Yoongi berbicara. Anak itu pun juga ikut diam. Suasana menjadi sunyi sebentar, membuat Yoong resah.

Sebelum akhirrnya, seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin sebayanya, mendatangi Namjoon sambil berbisik kepadanya. Yoongi hanya melihatnya tanpa berbicara.

" _kau mau sekarang?"_ Tanya Namjoon kepada anak laki-laki itu, mungkin itu anaknya. Anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _perkenalkan dulu namamu. Tidak sopan kalo langsung gitu saja"_ perintah Namjoon ke anak itu. Yoongi pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anak Namjoon. Anak itu menyadari bahwa Yoongi melihatnya dan dia segera masuk kembali kekamarnya.

"maaf, dia memang pemalu." Namjoon membuka mulut setelah itu.

"… dia siapa?" Yoongi memang tidak suka basa-basi, bukan?

"dia? Anakku, Jimin. Kim Jimin. Aku mengganti marganya setelah dia sah menjadi anakku. Hahaha…" Namjoon malah tertawa dan membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri.

"permisi, sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang harus kau bicarakan" izin Yoongi.

"ternyata kamu bisa sopan juga ya? Tapi, apa kau tidak mau menunggu caranya? Aku kan sudah berjanji akan memberitahumu. Kenapa tidak tunggu saja dulu, lagi pula orangtuamu kan tidak mengkhawatirkanmu lagi. Jadi, tunggulah…" kata Namjoon.

Yoongi kembali ke duduknya. Dia duduk lama sekali hingga kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia menyandarkan badannya disisi sofa dan tertidur.

"Jimin.." panggil Namjoon. Yang dipanggil pun datang.

"A-ayah…aku sudah tidak tahan." Jawab anak itu dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"dia sudah tertidur, lakukan sekarang" suruh Namjoon.

Anak yang bernama Jimin itu mendekati Yoongi. Dia juga membawa segelas madu asli di tangannya. Dia membenarkan posisi tidur Yoongi menjadi berada dibawahnya. Dia tegakkan kepala Yoongi keatas, memperlihatkan leher Yoongi yang putih. Diolesnya sedikit madu disana. Lalu, dia kembali melihat kearah ayahnya.

"yah? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berkata 'iya'.

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya keleher Yoongi, menjilatnya. Seketika hawa mulai terasa panas, ketika Jimin mengeluarkan taringnya dan menggigit leher Yoongi. Yang digigit merasa kesakitan walaupun dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Sang ayah pun meninggalkan mereka. Jimin yang merasa ayahnya tidak mengawasinya, melepaskan taringnya dari sana. Mendekatkan gelas yang penuh dengan madu itu dengan darah Yoongi yang mengalir akibat bekas gigitan. Jimin kembali menjilati leher Yoongi guna menutupi luka bekas gigitan, ajaib, luka itu kembali seperti semula. Hanya ada bekas merah seperti bekas gigitan nyamuk.

" _maaf, aku menggigitmu. Tapi tenanglah, aku tidak menghisap darahmu, aku hanya ingin sedikit darahmu dimaduku. Karena yang aku suka madu, bukan darah. Tapi darah adalah nutrisi bagiku, maka maafkan aku"_ Kata Jimin pelan lalu dia meninggalkan Yoongi.

Jimin kembali kedalam kamarnya. Dia letakkan segelas madu yang telah bercampur darah itu didalam kulkas mini diatas mejanya. Dia pun tidur setelah itu.

"AKHHH!" Yoongi terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"apa itu? Ada yang menggigit leherku." Dia bergumam memeriksa lehernya dengan tangannya.

"huft, tidak ada apa-apa." Mengingat dia masih dirumah gurunya, dia memilih untuk mencari sang guru. Rumah yang besar, membuatnya kelelahan.

Dia terduduk dilantai dapur. Mengalihkan dirinya kesebuah cermin disana. Berkaca, melihat wajahnya yang bengkak karena tidur. Cermin yang lumayan besar itu, menampakkan bagian lehernya juga.

"hah? Apa ini, pasti ada nyamuk besar yang menggigit leher mulusku. Sial" omelnya sendiri

Dia kembali lagi ke aktivitasnya mencari sang guru. Dia mulai dari lantai dasar hingga lantai atas. Lupa bahwa dia hanya seorang tamu, _**berasa rumah sendiri**_. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi malam dia lihat sedang sibuk menyiram bunga dihalaman rumah, tentu saja dia melihatnya melalui jendela. Dia keluar dan menghampirinya.

"hey, kau" panggil Yoongi. Yang dipanggil pun membalas melihatnya.

"hey.. dimana ayahmu? Guru Kim?" Tambah Yoongi lagi

"kau sudah bangun? Sarapan aja dulu. Nanti aku kasi tau" jawab anak itu.

Yoongi menurutinya dan mengikutinya dari belakang menuju ruang makan. Dia segera duduk disalah satu kursi dan menyantap roti dan buah-buahan disana. Apa dia tidak tau malu?

"maaf, jika ayahku sudah membuatmu sibuk" kata anak itu membuka pembicaraan.

"tidak masalah. Tunggu, namamu Jimin kan?" Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"jadi gini, apa dirumahmu ada nyamuk raksasa? Dia berhasil membuat leherku merah seperti ini." Omel Yoongi

"apa itu sakit?" Tanya Jimin mencoba memastikan. Dia yakin dia tidak menggigit lehernya dalam.

"tidak. Tapi ini berbekas, aku tidak suka. Ini akan membuat orang salah paham" omelnya lagi

"tunggu" kata Jimin dan berlari kekamarnya lalu kembali lagi

"ini, syal untuk menutupi itu. Kebetulan ini juga musim dingin" kata Jimin

"oh, thanks. Semoga ini membantu" jawab Yoongi

Tidak lama, wajah Jimin mulai memerah. Dia terlalu lama menatap wajah Yoongi. Yang dilihat tersadar dan bertanya-tanya.

"kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Yoongi

Sepertinya mereka menikmati pembicaraan diantara mereka. Yoongi pun mulai sedikit terbuka. Disaat yang bagus, diwaktu yang tepat, seseorang datang mengganggu.

"JIMIN! JIMIN! AKU DATANG! AYO PELUKAN!" ada teriakan seseorang dari depan rumah dan berlari menghampiri Jimin dan memeluknya. Yoongi kembali diam dan menikmati makanannya.

"hey, lepaskan" cegah Jimin ke seseorang yang sepertinya seusia dengannya.

"Jimin! Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau semakin kurus saja, eoh! Tunggu…" kata orang aneh itu yang seketika melihat ke arah Yoongi denga tatapan serius, "siapa kau!".

TBC

TBC

.

.

.

.

Next?


End file.
